EL CHICO DEL BAR
by MarcullenMasen
Summary: Ella, la secretaria inalcanzable, amable, inocente y "virginal"; El, exitoso empresario con un corazón noble, renegado de la vida y con un amor inalcanzable. -No sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer, la amo pero no la merezco.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER, la historia es mía

 _Gracias por pasarse por aquí, los quiero._

 _A leer_

 **Capítulo 1: ¿DONDE ESTOY?**

 _Ella, la secretaria inalcanzable, amable, inocente y "virginal"; El, exitoso empresario con un corazón noble, renegado de la vida y con un amor inalcanzable._

 _-No sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer, la amo pero no la merezco._

 **Edward POV**

Desperté desorientado, al abrir los ojos me encontré con una habitación desconocida, definitivamente mi habitación no es rosa ¿rosa dije?, me sobe los ojos, volví a abrirlos pero aun así me encontré con la misma habitación, ¿dónde diablos estoy?

No recordaba como llegue a este lugar, me levante y agradecí a dios que me encontraba vestido, "al menos no hice otra locura o ¿sí?" pensé. Me sentí mareado y desconcertado ¿qué demonios hacia yo aquí?, ¿dónde estaba?, recorrí el lugar con la mirada, y es ahí cuando la vi, hermosa, estaba de espaldas, solo mirar esa piel pálida, blanca como la nieve, me llamaba a regresar a su lado, pero ¿Quién era ella?, decidí no pensar en ello y salir de la habitación, el lugar era lindo, acogedor pero muy pequeño para mi gusto.

Me dirigí a la puerta, no me interesaba dejar a quien quiera que fuera esa chica, no la recordaba, quizás ella tampoco lo haga, aunque por dentro desearía quedarme. Al salir por esa puerta reconocí que la calle estaba cerca del bar al que frecuentaba, quizás anoche la conocí.

Tome el celular, llame a mi chófer; Adelio llego a en pocos minutos, me dolía la cabeza ¿Por qué no recordaba quien era aquella chica?, no podía quitar de mi cabeza la visión de aquella silueta bajos las sabanas. Veía los árboles, septiembre, el otoño la mejor estación del año, es en este periodo es particular que las hojas de los árboles se tiñen de varios colores, simplemente hermoso; mi madre solía leerme bajo la chimenea por las tardes mientras veía como tras el gran ventanal caían las hojas poco a poco. El clima estaba frio, deseaba llegar a mi apartamento "El Paraíso", el mejor rascacielos de nueva york, solo mío; tengo los 3 pisos del aire a mi disposición, mi hermoso hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, lunes desperté como de costumbre, 3 de la madrugada, ya sin poder dormir, me coloco mi ropa de deporte, mi rutina diaria; 5 de la mañana me estoy dando un baño, no hay nada mejor que un baño de agua fría para empezar el día; 6 de la mañana ya estoy sentado sobre la encimera, Ana mi ama de llaves ya tiene listo el desayuno y 7:30 am ya estaba embarcado hacia "La empresa Cullen". La empresa Cullen forjadas por mis bisabuelos, ha pasado de generación en generación; mi padre Carlisle me dejo a cargo para poder descansar y viajar junto a su querida Esme mi madre.

Empezó con un simple y hermoso hotel poco a poco se fue formando en una cadena de estos; ahora contamos con grandes hoteles 5 estrellas en muchos lugares del mundo; contamos con cedes de administración en Nueva York y Francia.

El carro para en seco y al detenerse observo que ha chocado a alguien, de inmediato baje del auto, me encontré con la criatura más hermosa, la había visto de lejos en el bar que frecuento pero nunca me imaginé que iba a poder tocarla, ella no se acerca a ningún hombre, solo ríe y habla con el back tender ¿Por qué ríe mucho con ese imbécil?, justamente ella ha sido la culpable de que despertara en otra cama ayer.

BELLA POV

Estaba de camino a la cafetería, ya había entregado mi currículo en varios lugares, estaba pensando en lo tanto que necesitaba un trabajo cuando escuche un rechinado de llantas seguido de un golpe, me dolía pero no mucho, mi padre solía decir que si sientes significa que estas bien; me sentía desorientada, alguien me tendió la mano y al verla no pensé dos veces en tomarla, quizás sea el imbécil que me tumbo. Al tocarla sentí una corriente eléctrica, al parecer él también la sintió ya que me soltó de inmediato pero antes de caer al suelo, sentí sus brazos atraparme.

-lo siento- aun no lo había visto pero si su voz era tan sexy, aquí mismo moría, levante la vista y lo vi, "el chico de bar, pensé" – ¿estás bien? – ¿Dónde está tu voz Isabela? Me reprendí mentalmente, sin embargo no podía articular ninguna palabra coherente – ¿Han? Si, gracias.

Se separó de mí y dijo – déjame llevarte al hospital – entonces asentí con la cabeza, me era imposible razonar junto a este hombre, revise su mano y sonreí mentalmente al saber que no era casado. En el hospital me reviraron y el doctor solo dijo que era un susto aunque me colocaría una venda para prevenir, el "chico del bar" se fue por asuntos personales, dejo encargado que su chofer me dejara donde quisiera, cuando terminaron de colocarme la venda en el pie, le dije al chofer que me dejara donde me había recogido.

Llegue al lugar y no pude evitar recordar lo que sentí cuando toque su mano, una extraña corriente eléctrica, ¿Por qué habrá sucedido? Bueno no importa, seguro no lo vuelves a ver, me repetí y regañe a la vez mentalmente, ¿Cómo no verlo si lo conoces bella?, es el "chico del bar".

Frecuentamos el mismo bar, se ubica a cuadras de mi casa, mi mejor amigo trabaja en él, aún recuerdo el primer día que lo vi. Traía pegado a él la pelos de zanahoria, ups perdón, a Victoria Denali, la zorra más zorra de todo New Yod, ella lo abrazaba y besaba, simplemente los ignore; sin embargo su imagen se quedó impregnada en mi cabeza toda la noche.

NOTA MENTAL "No volver a ese bar"

…

NOTA MENTAL: "No volver a ese bar"

Recordaba esa estúpida nota mientras cruzaba la puerta del bar – lose, se lo que había dicho "no volver" pero pensé que sería más fácil. Ahora ¿Qué hago?, no podía negarme, ya estoy aquí – paso la mirada por el lugar y empiezo a respirar, él no está aquí - ¿en qué momento deje de respirar? – recuerda Bella, necesitas el aire, definitivamente debo olvidarme de esos ojos verdes me repito mientras me dirijo a la barra.

Mientras pido una cerveza me pongo a pensar - ¿Cómo es que jake me convenció de venir?, ¿no podíamos ir a una pizzería o un restaurante como el año pasado?, yo hubiese hasta cocinado algo.

\- Chica pensé que ya no venias – mi loco mejor amigo me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Jake no me hagas acordar que por tu culpa estoy aquí, podríamos haber ido a mi casa, una pizzería, un restaurante, podría haber hasta cocinado, recuerdas esa rica lasaña que hice para navidad – trate de hacerlo pensar mejor su decisión.

\- Vamos Bella es mi cumpleaños, yo elijo, además siempre podemos terminar en tu casa, amo esa lasaña – dijo sonriendo – es mi cumpleaños, se hace lo que digo – dejo de sonreír – lo prometiste – dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro, en ese momento no pude hacer nada más.

\- Está bien, lo prometí. Venga que te doy un abrazo – se acercó con una sonrisa, admito que demoramos mucho en el abrazo pero no siempre tu mejor amigo cumple 25 años, una rara sensación me saco de mis pensamientos "otra vez", sentí unas manos en mi cintura y estaba consiente que no eran las de jake, pero no me alarme, su toque me pareció tan conocido, podía jurar que de toda la vida, no hice nada. ¿Será algún amigo o amiga?, quizás jake invito a los demás. Es lo único que pensé.

Cuando voltee mi corazón se paralizo, lo vi salir por esa puerta.

EDWARD POV

Ahí estaba ella en tacones, con un vestido negro, labios rojos, simplemente hermosa, no la había podido sacar de mi cabeza casi toda la semana, no había aparecido por el bar, trate de sacarle información al gerente sobre ese "amigo o novio" suyo, casi monto vigilancia de día y noche en este bar y ella aparece vestida así como si nada, Dios estaba en tacones, Adelio me dijo que el doctor le vendo el pie, la mente se me nublo pensando que solo era por él.

La espere justo en el mismo lugar toda la semana, el más oscuro de todo el establecimiento, si ella entraba no podría fijarse en mí.

Me había vuelto ansioso por volver a oler su aroma, deseaba volver a chocar con ella, sin embargo cuando me decidí hablarle, ella lo abrazo, ni se fijó en mí cuando la toque.

¿Será que esta tan enamorada? – me fui con ese pensamiento.

…

Estaba de mal humor, no había podido dormir toda la noche de solo pensar en ella, ¿Por qué es tan difícil sacármela de la cabeza?

Al llegar a la oficina mi mal humor fue aumentando, odiaba entrevistar pero esto tenía que hacerlo personalmente, no entraría alguien de limpieza, sino mi secretaria personal, la anterior se marchó, no pudo con la presión y admito que para mí fue muy eficiente, ella no pudo con mi carácter.

-Hey amigo, deja de soñar – mi hermano, amigo y encargado de todo el tema legar de mi empresa me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Emmet cuantas veces te he dicho que las puertas están para tocarse – dije sonriendo, el siempre entraba como pedro en su casa – y ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en casa.

-Ves te dije osita, él no me quiere aquí – en ese momento levante la vista, ahí estaba Rosalie mí cuñada con su gran bulto en la pansa, le faltaba poco más de un mes para dar a luz.

-Emmet no seas inmaduro, vamos a tener un hijo – dijo golpeándole el brazo.

-Hola Rosalie, ¿Cómo va el embarazo? – le pregunte.

-Hola Edward, bien un poco cansado el embarazo pero bien, venía a dejarte a este niño, no sé cómo le diste vacaciones, en vez de ayudarme me estresa más, si sigue así daré a luz mañana.

No pude evitar reír por la cara de Emmet, parecía todo un niño regañado, su esposa no podía más con él y él bebe. Hablamos media hora más sobre él bebe, Rosalie se marchó y Emmet fue a iniciar su trabajo.

Mi oficina era todo un desastre, la falta de secretaria me tenía estresado, empecé a revisar los currículos de las demás mujeres que aspiraban al puesto.

Media hora después, seguía en ello, ninguna me convencía.

Entonces la vi.

Isabela Swan – dije en voz alta mirando la foto de aquella chica que tanto me había quitado el sueño.

Entonces la encontré, ella será mi secretaria.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER, la historia es mía

 _Gracias por pasarse por aquí, los quiero._

 _A leer_

 **Capítulo 2: LA ENTREVISTA**

BELLA POV

Aun no conseguía trabajo, ya estaba desanimada, me habían llamado a varias entrevistas pero ninguna con éxito. Estaba pensando en aceptar el trabajo de camarera que Jake me había propuesto pero eso sería verlo y he evitado asistir al bar por ese chico.

Estaba en la encimera tomando desayuno cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Halo, Buenos días, me comunico con la señorita Isabela Swan – sonreí de inmediato, seguro era de trabajo – Buenos días, sí, ella habla, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – hable lo más formal posible, quizás esto cuente en mi entrevista – La estamos llamando para que se presente en la oficina de La Empresa Cullen a las 10:30 de la mañana – mire el reloj, solo faltaba media hora, acepte y colgué el teléfono, tenía que apurarme.

En media hora estaba sentada esperando a que me atendieran. Me dijeron que tendría dos entrevistas, primero con el administrador, el señor "Jasper Hale" y finalmente con el que sería mi jefe, el Presidente de la empresa, "Edward Cullen".

Estaba nerviosa sin embargo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

La entrevista con Jasper fue muy tranquila, el emanaba confianza y tranquilidad, me dijo que podía llamarlo por su nombre ya que "señor" lo hacía sentirse viejo. Me indico que sería mi trabajo, me hablo del sueldo y funciones que tendría que cumplir en la empresa. Me quede impresionada con el sueldo que ganaría solo siendo secretaria. Me dio la bienvenida a la empresa y esas simples palabras hicieron brincar mi corazón, ya estaba dentro del barco, ahora solo faltaba conocer a mi jefe, la sola idea de hacerlo me ponía nerviosa pero atribuí los nervios a que Jasper me haya dicho que es un gruñón.

Una Hora más tarde.

Al entrar por esa puerta, esperaba encontrarme con un señor de edad avanzada, canoso y gruñón.

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que me encontré.

Era él, Dios mío el corazón se me salía del pecho. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

EDWARD POV

Jasper se sorprendió cuando le dije el monto del sueldo ya que eran tres veces mayor al que ganaba cualquier secretaria de esta oficina y quizás de todas las oficinas Cullen pero me justifique diciendo que también realizaría el trabajo de mi asistente personal.

Coordine con Emmet el contrato, insistiendo en que lo quería para hoy mismo, mis amigos se sorprendieron con las decisiones tan apresuradas que estaba tomando pero me defendí diciendo que necesitaba urgente una secretaria. Solo Jasper no se comió el cuento pero así no dijo nada.

Ella estaría aquí por dos entrevistas, sin embargo le dije a Jasper que él le dé la bienvenida porque Emmet tenía atrasado los papeles; una hora más tarde con todo listo la hice pasar a la oficina.

La vi pasar, la mire de pies a cabeza, estaba formal pero hermosa. Me fije que no llevaba tacones y eso me hizo pensar en el idiota del bar.

-Buenos días señorita Swan, un gusto verla de nuevo, tome asiento – salude lo más cortes posible para no hacer notar mi enojo, ni interés.

-Buenos días Señor Cullen, también es un gusto verlo, aunque la primera vez no fue en las mejores condiciones – al decir eso se tiño de rojo sus mejillas, simplemente hermosa, ¿Sera que ella no me ha visto en el bar?, quizás me recuerda como la persona que casi la atropella.

-Sí, y hablando del tema ¿Cómo va del pie?, mi chofer me comunico que el doctor se lo vendo – dije conteniendo el enojo y las ganas de decirle que la vi en tacones.

-Oh, sí pero solo por precaución, ya no tengo tantas molestias – dicho eso preferí cambiar de tema.

Hice llamar a Jasper y Emmet, una vez que ellos entraron comencé.

-Señorita Swan, le presento a los dos pilares de las Empresas Cullen, usted realizara el papel de mi secretaria y asistente personal y si le presento a estos señores es porque usted tendrá contacto directo con ellos para mantenerme informado y al tanto de todo lo relacionado con la empresa – la miraba a los ojos – Espero que usted tenga tiempo libre porque habrán muchos viajes, cenas y compromisos a las que tendremos que asistir juntos. Dicho esto le reitero la bienvenida.

Jasper me miro extrañado pero contento, al parecer mi amigo intuía algo.

-Bueno Bella, como dijo Edward estaremos trabajando juntos por lo que no tendremos problemas – Jasper empezó diciendo ello y fruncí al seño al escuchar "bella"

-Emmet suéltala – gritamos jasper y yo al mismo tiempo cuando vimos que Emmet abrazo a bella, mi bella parecía quedarse sin aire.

-Lo siento hermanos, solo le daba la bienvenida, sí o no belli – el confianzudo de Emmet ya le hablaba de tu y con apodo.

-Gracias Emmet y Jasper, estoy segura que trabajaremos bien juntos – fruncí el ceño "otra vez" cuando me di cuenta que solo a mí me trataba formalmente.

-Muy bien señorita Swan, la esperamos mañana a primera hora para empezar – dije mientras ella se despedía de mis "hermanos"

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad Señor Cullen, nos vemos mañana – se despidió y salió de la oficina.

Jasper y Emmet se quedaron viéndome raro cuando se dieron cuenta que aún seguía mirando la puerta por la que mi hermosa secretaria acababa de salir.

…

Estaba feliz, solo repetía el nombre de ella en mi mente, la tendría día a día a mi lado.

Estaba en el bar, quería verla, no podía esperar hasta mañana, ella no llego pero no era sorpresa ya que su novio tampoco estaba. En su lugar había una chica de piel blanca como la nieve con una cabellera y labios rojos como la sangre.

La mire detenidamente, tenía una hermosa figura de infarto y por un minuto recordé a la chica con quien desperté hace semanas. ¿Será ella?, no la había podido olvidar pero Isabela ocupaba tanto mi día como mi mente que no me había percatado de ella, quizás será nueva en el bar.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado que ambos manteníamos la mirada, entonces me sonrió y articulo un "Hola" con los labios.

Definitivamente esos ojos azules los recuerdo de algún lado, pero ¿será ella la chica del cuarto rosa?, ¿Quién es ella?

BELLA POV

" _Muy bien Señorita Swan, la esperamos mañana a primera hora para empezar"_

Daba vueltas y vueltas por la cama, era el definitivamente el chico por el cual estuve evitando ir al bar, Jake no entendía mi repentino nerviosismo, pero le dije hace unas horas cuando celebrábamos mi puesto que estaba así por haber obtenido el trabajo.

¿Qué hare ahora?, ¿Qué pasara mañana? – fue mi último pensamiento por la noche. Mañana me tocaba un día bien duro, por lo menos emocionalmente.

A la mañana siguiente estaba en la oficina a primera hora, el chico del bar - no, el señor Cullen - aun no llegaba, pero en recepción me dijeron que estaba por llegar, y así fue al segundo el entraba por la puerta.

Entonces lo vi. ¿Quién era ella?, venía con una mujer y ella tenía el rostro escondido en su pecho. Paso de largo, ni me saludo, no saludo a nadie solo se dirigió a su oficina y yo fui detrás de él.

-Señorita Swan traiga un vaso con agua – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

EDWARD POV

Estaba por salir hacia el trabajo cuando recibí una llamada.

-Edward te necesito – dijo conteniendo la voz, entonces me preocupe.

-¿Dónde estás pequeña? – dije preocupado.

-A fuera de tu departamento – dijo llorando, entonces no lo pensé dos veces.

-Tranquila pequeña, estoy bajando ahora – colgué el teléfono, Salí del departamento, el ascensor estaba ocupado por lo que use las escaleras, baje de dos en dos, de tres en tres y todas las que pudiera, llegue agitado pero llegue a la puerta.

Ahí la vi, vi sus ojos y estos me rompieron el corazón. Hace años que no la veía, la extrañaba demasiado y ahora estaba llorando en mis brazos.

Unos minutos más tarde ya se había calmado, pero no quería quedarse sola en mi apartamento, le propuse ir a la oficina y quedarse a descansar en el hotel, no quería que le avise a nadie de su llegada y me preguntaba ¿Qué habría pasado?

Solo sabía que no podía dejarla sola, ella estaba débil y obviamente dolida. Siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte y verla así ahora me hacía sufrir.

Se fue a Londres con apenas 15 años, lo decidió y dejo todo por sus sueños, ahora después de 17 años cuando debía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo estaba llorando en mis brazos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. No tenía el anillo de compromiso, entonces la abrace y escondió su rostro en mi pecho mientras entrabamos a la empresa.

En la entrada vi a Isabela pero ahora no me importaba nadie, solo la mujer que traía en mis brazos. Sentía su dolor y cada sollozo era un puñal. Pase de frente a mi oficina, no sin antes pedirle un vaso con agua.

-Señor Cullen, aquí está el vaso con agua – dijo Isabela, le indique sin palabras que lo dejara en la mesa, ella lo hizo y se retiró.

-Pequeña toma – le tendí el vaso y ella lo bebió poco a poco, cuando se calmó empecé a hablar – no sé qué paso, pero te apoyare en todo lo que necesites siempre pequeña, no quieres quedarte en mi apartamento pero no puedes quedarte sola, me quedare contigo – ella sonrió y por sus ojos caían lágrimas, sin embargo estaba más tranquila.

-Edward te quiero, gracias por no dejarme sola, sabía que podía acudir a ti. Lo que paso ahora no lo puedo hablar, no lo quiero recordar, sin embargo te lo contare cuando todo pase.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaban, ella estaría bien y era lo único que quería. Tome el teléfono que me comunicaba con Isabela y le dije - Señorita Swan, avisé a recepción del hotel que aliste la Suite Presidencial y me avisa cuando esté lista.

-Bien pequeña ahora dime ¿y tus maletas?

-No traje nada, todo fue de improvisto.

-Entonces que te parece si te lavas la cara porque la verdad estas horrible y vamos de compras pequeña – le dije sonriendo, aunque sabía que estaba firmando mi sentencia de muerte, ella sonrió pero su sonrisa no llego sus ojos sin embargo se paró y fue al baño de mi oficina.

Solo esperaba que las compras le levante el ánimo, estaba más que seguro que se llevaría toda la tienda.

Ella, Alice Cullen mi pequeña hermanita me necesitaba.

BELLA POV

"Señorita Swan traiga un vaso de agua – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina"

¿Quién es ella?

Ya casi no tenía uñas de pensar en Edward y esa mujer. Pero ¿y qué tengo que ver yo con él?, solo soy su secretaria, su asistente personal.

Estaba nerviosa por lo sucedido; este es mi primer día y él ni me saluda, llega con una mujer en brazos y pide una Suite Presidencial.

Entonces el intercomunicador vuelve a sonar y mi jefe dice – Señorita Swan, en el primer cajón de su escritorio hay una agenda, cancele todos mis compromisos de hoy hasta mañana por la tarde – dicho eso colgó.

Definitivamente él tiene algo con ella ¿será su novia?

EDWARD POV

Sabía que Alice se calmaría con las compras, llevábamos tres horas entre tienda y tienda, tengo el carro lleno de bolsas y paquetes, ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces caminamos al carro a dejar todo.

-Vamos Edward déjame comprarte algo por favor ¿sí? – dijo mi pequeña hermana poniendo ojos de gatito, y no tuve otra opción que aceptar.

Una hora más tarde estaba arrepintiéndome de haber aceptado, Alice me había comprado un nuevo guarda roa. Y ni que decir de todo lo que se compró ella, definitivamente ella no pensaba en traer ni usar nada de lo que dejo en Londres.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y sentí el manto de la salvación cubrirme por un instante. Mire la pantalla y era Emmet.

-Hey hermano por aquí están diciendo que tienes nueva novia ¿porque no me habías dicho nada?

-No hables tonterías Emmet, no es mi novia, ella es – no podía decirle que era Alice, se lo había prometido – ella es solo una amiga.

-Claro "amiga" jajajaja y a una amiga le reservas la Suite Presidencial, con todo y elevador privado ¿Por qué tano misterio? – no sabía que decirle, ahora ¿Qué hago?

-No lose, ella es especial – es lo único que se me ocurrió, y en cierto modo era cierto, Alice es muy especial para mí, mi hermanita pequeña.

-bueno ya era hora, pronto tendrás que presentar a quien te robo el corazón, oye hermano aquí esta bella, quiere decirte algo – le dije que me la pasara y mi hermosa secretaria hablo un poco extraño ¿quizás enojada?

-Señor Cullen le informo que la Suite esta lista y todas sus citas canceladas.

-Gracias Señorita Swan, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Claro Señor Cullen, le paso a Emmet.

-Hey hermano espero conocer a tu novia.

-Ya Emmet no te preocupes pronto quizás puedas conocerla – no dije nada más y colgué el teléfono. ¿Qué pasara con Isabela?

Alice sequia probándose vestido tras vestido después de la comida.

Al llegar las 6 de la tarde decidimos regresar, estaba cansado. Había sido un día agotador, física y emocionalmente, Alice seguía activa y ahora traía una peluca rubia que compro para que nadie la reconozca. ¿Por qué será que Alice no quiere que nadie se entere que está en New York?

Llegando llame a la oficina y le dije a Isabela que reserve el aparcamiento privado y prepare todo para nuestra llegada.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

Había bolsas y paquetes por todos lados, no sé cómo entraron todas en el auto, Isabela estaba parada supervisando que todo sea llevado la Suite y ordenado en ella, esta hermosa mujer además de linda e inteligente era muy organizada.

Yo tenía en brazos a Alice, que aún no se despegaba de mí, entonces las palabras de Alice me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Es linda tu secretaria, presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas.

-Claro pequeña, tu eres adorable – le dije besándole la frente, cuando levante la vista me percate que Isabela estaba mirándonos y su mirada reflejaba ¿celos?, no claro que no ¿Por qué tendría celos?, estoy delirando, si seguro es el cansancio que me produjo las compras.

Al rato llegamos a la Suite, Alice estaba encantada y muy cansada por lo que se fue a su habitación. Baje a la oficina a ver algunos asuntos y allí estaba Isabela en el escritorio de afuera.

-Señorita Swan podría pasar a mi oficina – le dije esperando a que ella entrara para poder pasar.

-Claro Señor Cullen – Isabela paso y se ubicó frente a mi escritorio con una libreta mientras yo me sentaba y ella también cuando se lo pedí.

-Señorita Swan hoy no pude darle bien mis instrucciones, enseñarle su lugar de trabajo y comentarle algunos asuntos sobre viajes que tenía planificados para nosotros pero que por el imprevisto de hoy serán atrasados como lo fue recibirla hoy – la mire a los ojos, deseaba poder saber lo que ella pensaba y saber si era cierto los celos que supuse ver en ellos.

-A partir de mañana, usted ocupara el escritorio que esta al otro extremo de mi oficina – dije y ella abrió los ojos, miro el escritorio y antes de que pregunte le dije – ese lugar es el que ocupa mi asistente personal y como usted cumple la función de secretaria y asistente he decidido que ocupe este escritorio y el de afuera pase a otra persona que se ocupara de ese puesto ya que no podemos dejar la oficina sin secretaria mientras nosotros atendemos asuntos fuera de la ciudad o del país.

Ella no dijo nada por un largo rato, ¿será que le afecta trabajar en la misma habitación que a mí?, había pensado en que ocupara ese lugar antes de contratarla porque la quería tener cerca lo más antes posible.

Tenerla muy cerca, quizás así logre rosar sus labios.

-Oh, Claro Señor Cullen, no se preocupe por lo de hoy, debió ser algo muy urgente.

¿Eso fue ironía? Dios sí que estaba cansado, empezaba a delirar.

-Bueno Señorita Swan, creo que es todo por hoy, mañana usted ocupara el lugar de mi asistente personal, pero desempeñara ambos papeles, pronto habrá una persona que ocupe el lugar de afuera a la que usted tendrá que dirigir, en todo caso usted seria su jefa.

-Hasta mañana Señor Cullen – dijo antes de retirare y la vi salir por esa puerta, mañana la tendría más cerca.

¿Qué tan cerca de ella me dejara estar la hermosa Señorita Swan?

BELLA POV

Estaba por llamarlo cuando Emmet pasaba y hablaba sobre una novia, yo no soy de escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero él se fue acercando, "escuche de casualidad"

Me di cuenta que estaba hablando con él por eso aproveche el momento para avisarle que su Suite estaba lista.

Me pregunto cómo estaba, ¿Cómo quería que este? Pues enojada imbécil eso quería decirle, pero yo solo soy su secretaria ¿qué me pasaba?

Cuando llego parecía haber comprado todas las tiendas de New York. Me quede asombrada con tantas bolsas y paquetes, los dejamos en el recibidor de la Suite e hice que la mucama ordenara todo como él quisiera y me retire a mi escritorio.

Isabela contrólate me decía a mí misma de solo recordar que seguían abrazados, se e rompía el corazón cuando vi que le beso la frente. Pasaron todo el día fiera, trajeron full bolsas y ella venía con un nuevo look.

-Rubia Oxigenada – dije fuerte mientras me sentaba en el escritorio.

Minutos después e entraba por la puerta y me pidió que entrara a su oficina, en ella me explico cuál sería mi escritorio y que habría otra secretaria a fuera bajo mi mando.

Pero no me importo nada de eso, yo no podría dejar de pensar, como iba a ser trabajar juntos en la misma habitación y viajar con él a alguna ciudad o país.

Dios ¿Cómo me controlo con este hombre?

Llegue a mi casa y no me podía quitar de la cabeza a Edward con esa Rubia Oxigenada. Quería salir al bar a distraerme un rato pero mañana a primera hora tenia trabajo por lo que decidí darme un baño, dejar de pensar y echarme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente tenía unas ojeras que llegaban al piso "literalmente" no había podido pegar los ojos en casi toda la noche por pensar en él.

Me maquille y arregle para que no se notara la mala noche que pase y fui a la oficina, cuando llegue empecé a empacar mis cosas para pasarme al otro escritorio.

Supuse que el aun seguiría con su rubia por ello pase de frente a su oficina y sin mirar su escritorio me dirigí al mío. Cuando llegue a este, alguien dijo.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan.

Deje caer la caja sobre el escritorio del susto que me dio, casi caigo yo también pero sentí unas manos en mi cintura, estas manos me sostenían fuertemente que no llegue al suelo.

Voltio lentamente y el seguía sosteniéndome pero su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, por un momento uve el sedeo de besarlo pero me acorde que tenía "novia" o quien sea esa la Oxigenada.

Mentalmente me decía a mí misma "muévete" pero mi cuerpo seguía ahí a espera de él y no me hacía caso.

Él se acercaba lentamente a mí, me iba a besar.

Pero alguien todo la puerta, me di media vuelta, me estabilice un poco y empecé a ordenar mis cosas.

EDWARD POV

Estaba a segundos de besarla, quería matar a quien toco la puerta en ese preciso momento, acaso no podía ser más oportuno.

Enojado me dirigí a la puerta y era la secretaria de Jasper.

-Señor Cullen, aquí le manda, los currículos el Señor Jasper para que escoja a su nueva secretaria.

-Gracias María – dije y cerré la puerta, no quería ser grosero pero estaba enojado ¿acaso Jasper no tenía nada mejor que hacer que mandarme esto a primera hora?, ¿justo en este momento tenía que venir María?

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a Isabela, estaba cerca de ella pero esta vez ella no se voltio.

-Señorita Swan, revise estos Currículos y separe a cinco de ellas para entrevistarlas.

BELLA POV

Desde el incidente de la mañana no lo había mirado a los ojos y el no hizo ningún intento de acercarse a mí, dedique toda mi concentración es clasificar a cinco aspirantes al puesto de secretaria para la entrevista de mañana.

Ya tenía escogida a cuatro de ellas, seguía revisando uno por uno cuando la vi, me parecía conocida pero no recordaba bien de donde, estuve una media hora dándole vuelta al asunto hasta que recordé que era compañera del trabajo de Jake, entonces no sé por qué pero decidí clasificarla en una de las cinco, hecho esto ya había terminado con mi trabajo, me dedique a llamar a cada una de ellas y las cite para mañana en horarios distintos.

Antes de terminar de hacer las llamadas ya me encontraba sola en la oficina, supuse por el horario que Edward había ido a almorzar con su rubia oxigenada, intente hacer lo mismo pero no tenía apetito, por obligación merendé algo ligero que conseguí en la cafetería.

Al llegar la noche él no se aparecía por lo que decidí irme a casa. Me encontraba en el taxi y decidí pasar por el bar a saludar a Jake.

EDWARD POV

Quería matar a María, a Jasper por inoportunos, al cerrar la puerta fui directo a Isabela, quería retomar el momento en el que estábamos pero ella a pesar de sentirme cerca no volvió a voltear, ¿Qué hacía ahora?, tenía muchas ganas de probar sus labios.

Decidí ocultar mi enojo y ganas hasta el almuerzo, estaba esperando que ella se valla pero no resistí mas y Salí de allí, maneje lo más rápido que pude y llegue al bar, me senté en la misma mesa de siempre en la cual esperaba a Isabela, pero ahora estaba en este lugar para olvidarme de ella, de sus labios y de su aroma.

Entonces la vi, aquella mujer de cabellera y labios rojos intensos, que se dirigía hacia mi contoneando su prominente figura, cuando llego a mí me perdí en esos ojos azules que con solo la mirada que me lanzaban ya sabía que es lo que su cuerpo quería de mí. En otro momento la hubiera llevado a mi cama pero tenía tan metida a Isabela en mi cabeza que no serviría de nada.

Pedí una cerveza, luego otra y otra, poco a poco aumentaban y me sentía más mareado de lo que acostumbro, y empecé a recordarla, mi Isabela. Sentí unas manos que me levantaban de mi sitio, como me subían a un auto y finalmente la comodidad de una cama.

Abrí los ojos porque alguien intentaba quitarme los zapatos, era ella, mi ángel de hermosos ojos chocolates, me acerque a ella lo más que pude en mi borrachera y empecé a besarla, mientras poco a poco mis manos exploraban su cuerpo, le quite la blusa, el sujetador y estaba por ir al pantalón cuando ella me tumbo en la cama y se puso enzima mío, me quito todo y a la vez a ella también, entonces nuestros cuerpos se unieron en uno y empezaron con una danza lenta que marcaba yo pero ella empezó a moverse más y más rápido, hasta que llego a su punto máximo, seguí moviéndola, hasta que también llegue, la abrase a mi cuerpo y finalmente quede inconsciente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté por el sonido que provenía de la ducha, mi cabeza estallaba y no quería abrir los ojos, cuando lo hice no podía creer con lo que me encontré, volví a tallarme los ojos y efectivamente me encontraba en el cuarto rosa, ¿Isabela vive aquí? Es lo que me pregunte a mí mismo mientras se abría la puerta del baño y la vi, La chica de piel blanca la cual dormía la primera vez que estuve en este cuarto se encontraba frente a mí y era la misma chica de ojos azules del bar.

¿Y ella?, ¿de dónde salió?

Maldición que hice

BELLA POV

Lo estaba esperando, él era quien debía entrevistar a las aspirantes al puesto de secretaria pero aun no llegaba, Jasper había tenido que atender a las dos primeras y ahora mismo estaba terminando la tercera entrevista.

Empezaba a preocuparme ¿Sera que le ha pasado algo malo? me sentía ansiosa y desesperada, se supone que "soy su asistente personal" Emmet dijo - si tú que eres sus ojos y oídos no sabes donde esta menos yo bells - eso me dejo que pensar, quizás debería llamarlo. Al minuto estaba con el celular pero él no contestaba.

-Emmet que tal si le sucedió algo, no contesta, no aviso y ni siquiera lo han visto por días en su casa - estaba pensando seriamente en llamar a los hospitales, necesitaba saber si al menos esta bien - llamare a los hospitales - dije finalmente cuando alguien entraba por la puerta de la oficina.

Voltee y era el

EDWARD POV

"Qué tal si le sucedió algo, llamare a los hospitales"

Al escuchar a Isabela hablar así tan preocupada de mi me sentí culpable, había pasado la noche con alguien más y justo ayer anhelaba un beso de ella. Quizás si fue una confusión, técnicamente yo pensé que pasaba la noche con Isabela pero todo fue producto de la borrachera.

Prometo nunca más en mi vida tomar de esa manera, mi cabeza explotaba pero aun así entre a la oficina. La vi a los ojos y tenia deseos de abrazarla pero me contuve.

-Buenos Días, lamento la tardanza, y Emmet no estoy para bromas - mire a Isabela - Señorita Swan tráigame una taza de café bien cargado - mire como salía de la oficina, fue entonces donde empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Dónde estuviste Eddi? - cerré los ojos queriendo quitarle la cabeza a Emmet - ¡Cuantas veces te e dicho que no me digas Eddi?

-yaya peleas para otro momento, edward porque has tardado y porque bienes así, bueno no importa, ya tienes nueva secretaria yo la entreviste, no podíamos retrasar más eso - empezó a decir Jasper - Bueno amigo me voy tengo muchos papeles que atender y Edward amigo, te necesitamos bien, vamos Emmet - entendía a Jasper, sabía que no estaba enojado, solo me daba privacidad.

EDWARD POV

Al entrar por la oficina la mire una vez, otra y otra, ¿será ella? - que hace aquí - ¿qué hará aquí? Ella habrá venido a buscarme, quizás si lo hizo, pensaba esconderme y esperar a que se fuera pero ella agarro y se sentó en el lugar de mi secretaria. Entonces sentí un clic en mi cabeza.

Estaba por irme pero antes de darme la vuelta ya estaba perdido mi plan.

-Buenos Días señor Cullen - dijo pasando hacia la oficina - le presento a Tanya Denali, será la nueva secretaria - Solo asentí con la cabeza, allí estaba ella, la hermosa chica de labios y cabellera roja del cuarto rosa, la mire fijamente, será que ella planeo todo esto, la mire enojado.

Pase de largo a mi oficina, lo último que escuche de Isabela fue "no te preocupes, él es así" y eso me enfureció más.

\- Cómo pudiste - le dije a Jasper por teléfono - contrataste a alguien sin mi opinión - yo ya no contaba en la empresa, ¿qué querrá esta chica? - pues no me parece, pudieron haber postergado todo. Y en ese momento colgué enojado mientras a su vez Isabela pasaba hacia su escritorio, ella tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía enojada.

-Isabela puedo saber porque nadie me informo de esa contratación y precisamente quien entraría en MI empresa - dije enfatizando el "Mi" mientras me acercaba hacia ella, estaba enojado pero aun así no podía dejar de perderme en sus ojos, un marrón profundo que me enamoraba cada día más.

-Disculpe Señor Cullen pero como usted estaba indispuesto - dijo ella con ironía y evidente molestia - se dispuso que Jasper entreviste a las chicas que usted me mando a aprobar y ella fue la elegida.

Isabela se iba a voltear pero no pude evitar que lo haga, la agarre tiernamente de la cintura para voltearla, apegarla a mí, la estaba mirando a los ojos y esperaba una separación brusca o algo parecido pero no hizo nada, me acerque lentamente a ella y bese tu frente y le dije - me gustas - poco a poco bajaba hacia sus labios y antes de besarla la mire a los ojos, se veía evidente confusión pero aun así no se separó de mí, espere respuesta alguna y ella cerro los ojos, entonces mi corazón se alegró, ella esperaba mi beso. Finalmente la bese, fue un beso dulce, tierno y cálido, la besaba lentamente y me encantaban sus labios sabor a fresa, me sentía en el cielo y poco a poco me separe de ella, con ganas de pronunciar el beso pero no quería asustarla.

-No vuelva a acercarse mí y mucho menos besarme, que le sucede - y de pronto sentí un ardor en mi mejilla - tenga más respeto con mi persona y con la personas que están fuera de esta oficina.

La veía directamente a los ojos, en mi cabeza solo pensaba que la había besado, me gire ignorando su mal humor y fui directo a mi escritorio.

El día paso sin nada interesante e importante que hacer, no salí de la oficina ni para almorzar, solo fingía trabajar mientras en realidad miraba a Isabela y su evidente intento por ignorarme, sentía su nerviosismo desde el otro lado de la habitación, la veía morderse el labio y más de una vez me tuve que contener por ir y lanzarme sobre su cuello. Pero tenía una idea.

Al terminar el día ella ya estaba alistando sus cosas pero le dije - señorita Isabela quédese un momento más, necesito hablar sobre un proyecto de la empresa con usted, solo un momento y lo termino - hice hora tecleando tonterías en el portátil, mientras fingía trabajar, la señorita secretaria de Isabela se despidió y finalmente espere un rato más para acercarme a Isabela.

-Señorita Isabela, lamento haberla hecho esperar demasiado, no pude concluir el proyecto hoy, será para mañana - dije y me quede esperando respuesta hasta que dije - la llevare a su casa - ella solo me miro un poco sorprendida y no decía nada.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí para ella - sería una imprudencia mía dejarla ir tan tarde sola, considerando que fue mi culpa que se quedara - dicho eso se paró un poco dudosa y puso distancia entre nosotros mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

Al subir al auto le abrí la puerta, le pedí su dirección, yo la sabía porque lo había leído en su expediente sin embargo ella no tenía por qué saber eso. Iba lo más lento posible y la miraba de a ratos, es simplemente hermosa pensé para mis adentros, al parar frente a su edificio le dije - discúlpame por lo de esta tarde, admito que no me arrepiento - permíteme le dije al desabróchale el cinturón y me baje para abrirle la puerta al bajar le dije - es cierto lo que te dije antes del beso - y la deje partir.

 **Hola chicas que bueno estar de vuelta, las extrañe mucho.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER, la historia es mía**_

 _ **Gracias por pasarse por aquí, los quiero.**_

 _ **A**_ _ **leer**_

 **Capítulo 3: VIAJE INESPERADO**

EDWARD POV

Estaba en la oficina esperando a Isabela, no sabía cómo estaría tras lo que sucedió el día de ayer, recordaba poco a poco todo lo que paso mientras sobaba mi mejilla, recién en estos momentos es en donde me pongo a pensar en lo doloroso que fue la cachetada, no le había tomado importancia en su momento por la emoción que fue besarla, sentir esos labios tan suaves, tan perfectos, simplemente fue único.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y cuando vi quien era me di cuenta que era Tanya, ¿Qué quedar esta chica? ¿Dinero?

-Hola – me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, vi miedo en ellos entonces decidí aprovecharme de ello.

-Puedo saber qué es lo que haces ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? – Esperaba su respuesta pero ella no dijo nada – Nada déjalo mejor no me digas – dije cuando al fin dio señales de querer hablar, mientras me apretaba en puente de la nariz pensé en que decirle.

-Mira Tanya no puedo hacer nada en contra de que estés aquí, espero y de verdad te digo que espero que no hayas hecho nada de esto intencionalmente, lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue algo que simplemente sucedió y si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos no hubiera pasado, sé que lo entiendes y si no es así espero que lo hagas, tus funciones aquí son muy importantes porque no solo serás cualquier secretaria, serás Mi secretaria y eso demanda de mucho tiempo, interés orden y disciplina, como ya te has dado cuenta mi carácter no es el mejor del mundo y pierdo la paciencia fácilmente, mientras tu y yo estemos en buenos términos da por hecho que tu trabajo este asegurado en Mi Empresa – en ese momento Isabela entro por la puerta – dicho esto te doy la bienvenida y doy por terminada esta conversación – espere a que ella saliera y vi como Isabela hizo lo mismo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, dejo su bolso y como venía haciamí.

-Cómo puedes ser así con ella – dijo de golpe y me sorprendió lo enojada que estaba conmigo – ayer las tratas mal, hoy igual – se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su asiento.

\- El día paso sin más problemas, Jasper y Emmet vinieron a ver como estaba y el porqué de mi reacción de ayer, y cuando Isabela salió de la oficina sabiendo que necesitábamos privacidad, les conté lo que sucedió con Tanya y lo del cuarto rosa.

-Valla hermano es por eso que andabas muy alterado, jajajajajaja claro claro es porque tienes una linda y bella dama rondando por el Hotel y no quieres que se vea con tu conquista de bar.

-Calla Emmet – dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

-No seas Idiota Emmet y no quiero ningún comentario dirigido a la chica que está en el Hotel.

-Esa chica cabo fondooo, jajajaja, ya no me miren así pero es cierto pues, cuando defiendes a capa y espada a una chica – dijo Emmet mientras Jasper lo arrastraba hacia la puerta, Isabela entro seguido de que ellos salieran.

A la hora del almuerzo Isabela salió a comer pero yo le pedí a Tanya que mande al chef del Hotel prepararme algo y lo suban a mi oficina, ella entro junto con los mozos y se fue luego de dejarme la comida, empezaba a arrepentirme de la forma en como la trate, quien sabe y hasta ella también estuvo tomada el día que acabamos juntos en su pequeño apartamento, nadie podía saberlo así como la coincidencia de acabar dos veces en el mismo lugar pero ella sería mi secretaria y resulta ser eficiente y atenta, me lo demuestra el hecho de que no se haya ido a comer mientras me traían mi almuerzo. Creo que le pediré disculpas.

A la hora del almuerzo llego Emmet, Llame a Isabela al celular antes de que acabe la hora del almuerzo para darle una genial noticia, pero ella no cogió la llamada, ¿almorzara con alguien?

Maldición! seguro con el estúpido backtender.

La esperare.

Ella entraba por la puerta mientras yo evaluaba su rostro, pensando cómo debería hablarle, finalmente decidí hacerlo en mi papel de Jefe.

-Señorita Isabela tome asiento en mi escritorio por favor – dije sin quitar la mirada de mis papeles – ha ocurrido un percance en la construcción de una nueva sede en la Isla Esme por lo cual necesitamos realizar un viaje urgente a esta – La vi fruncir el ceño al decir que necesitábamos viajar por lo cual explique - al ser usted mi asistente personal Tendrá que ir conmigo y dejar a cargo a Tanya por aquí.

Por dentro yo estaba saltando de la alegría, el problema en Isla Esme no era tan grave pero sería una genial excusa para acercarme a ella, planeo demorarme más de lo suficiente.

-Ahora necesito que instruyas a Tanya en lo que tiene o no que hacer, ella tendrá que mantenerte al tanto de todo en este lugar ya que Jasper y Emmet saben mantener esta empresa muy bien, no se cuento tiempo estaremos fuera pero déjame decirte que el asunto no es fácil por lo cual nos quedaremos a lo mucho más de dos meses – ella abrió muy fuerte los ojos – bueno Isabela como la situación es de urgencia, después de informar a Tanya puedes retirarte y mañana a primera hora paso por ti, sin me disculpas tengo que organizar algunos detalles – dije levantándome antes de que diga algo y cogí el celular mientras me dirija a la oficina de Jasper y Emmet.

Les dije a ambos que necesitaba irme de urgencia y que pasaría una temporada allá solucionando los problemas de esa construcción, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que estaba en juego mucha inversión, me despedí de Tanya y me fui a casa.

…

Desperté más temprano de lo normal, quería ver a Alice, la extrañaba perro tenía que darle tiempo para que se calme, arregle sus ideas y sepa que va hacer.

Media hora más tarde entre con una sonrisa a la Suite por lo que iba a hacer.

-Ali, Aliiiii – grite feliz al entrar, sabía que a esta hora debería estar durmiendo, en recepción me informan de todo lo que hace y desase por lo que supe que salió ayer con una amiga, entonces entre de golpe y al abrir la puerta de su habitación nunca pero nunca imagine encontrarme con tal escena.

-Pero demonios Alice – dije mientras veía como escondía a alguien y este se metía al baño – te espero afuera, vístete que necesito hablar contigo – dije con voz fría pues tenía una idea de quien está en el baño.

-Como se te ocurre volver con él, que no estas consiente de lo que te hizo, por Dios ni siquiera sé que hizo el, pero sé que te hizo daño porque yo mismo vi como llegaste a mi llorando y destruida, ¿Qué tan rápido te paso todo? – Alice estaba cada vez más roja, no sé si de la vergüenza, el enojo o no sé pero se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Hay Edward siempre, cuidándome, no es el claro que nunca lo perdonare, no es el, es, bueno, es, no te metas en mi vida privada, que va a pensar mi invitado.

Casi me caigo cuando escuche lo que me dijo, es que ¿acaso lo conoció ayer?

-Cómo es posible Alice, mírame a los ojos mírame – le dije tomando su rostro - ¿lo conoces?

-Claro que lo conozco, es un amigo.

-Muy bien un amigo, entonces dime su nombre y cuando lo conociste.

-Lo conozco pues lo conocí hace tiempo, y déjame Edward no soy una niña.

-Ok, Ok no eres un aniña solo me preocupo por ti, no te hare más preguntas, venía a contarte que hare un viaje de negocios y que no regresare muy pronto por lo cual puedes quedarte aquí y seguir con lo que hacías, por lo menos sé que no estás sola – le dije lo último rodando los ojos.

-Hay Edward no te preocupes, se me manejar sola y si es mi amigo y no, no estoy sola – me abrazo – suerte, suerte hermanito. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña.

Una vez al salir del Hotel, llame a Isabela.

-Señorita Swan le aviso que estaré pasando por su casa en media hora, ¿está bien? – ella me dijo que sí, que ya estaba lista – muy bien la veo entonces.

Estaba más que feliz por el viaje con Isabela, necesitaba apartarla de todo y todos, al ser mi Asistente no creo que quiera dar de hablar su ética profesional, esta oportunidad se dio y no pienso desaprovecharla.

Al llegar al aeropuerto tomamos el Jet Privado, durante todo el tiempo de vuelo Isabela estuvo nerviosa.

-Alguna vez viajaste en avión Isabela – empecé a volver a tutearla, oficialmente estamos lejos de todo.

-La verdad no Señor Cullen – fruncí el ceño al escuchar que ella si me tuteaba.

-Edward por favor, Señor me hace sentir viejo – ella solo sonrió y asintió.

EMPEZÓ LA OPERACIÓN ISABELA

Me había enamorado de ella sin saber y sin pensarlo, anhelo un beso suyo, una caricia, ahora ¿Cómo la enamoro?

Solo espero que este tiempo lejos de todo si o si logre mi misión, tengo que descongelar ese corazón de hielo.

 _ **Hola, espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER, la historia es mía**_

 _ **Gracias por pasarse por aquí, los quiero.**_

 _ **A leer**_

Capítulo 4: ISLA ESME

BELLA POV

Estaba nerviosa y no solo por volar por primera vez, también era por el hecho de estar a solas con el Señor Cullen, este viaje es al parecer muy largo, importante e inesperado. Necesito estar tranquila.

Isla Esme, un lugar espectacular lleno de flores, palmeras y rodeada del mar, el único problema de todo este hermoso lugar es, ¿por dónde voy a escapar?

-Isabela, Isabela ¿estás bien?

-Claro Señor Cullen – frunció en ceño y recordé que habíamos quedado en tutearnos – Lo siento, Edward, solo es la emoción del viaje.

-Muy bien, ahora agarraremos un Velero para llegar a mi casa, creo que necesitamos descansar de tantas horas de viaje - ¿su casa? No sé si escuche bien por lo que pregunte.

-Disculpa Edward ¿tu casa?

-Si Isabela, mi casa o ¿Dónde piensas quedarte? No hay más lugar u hotel en la Isla, bueno si habrá uno pero será de la Empresa Cullen, seremos los primero es hacer una de esas instalaciones aquí, mira subamos al Velero y te voy contando a que se debe Isla Esme.

-Viéndolo de ese modo – suspire - está bien.

Él iba hablando, hablando y hablando pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, estaría sola en una Isla con él y muchos trabajadores, porque supongo que alguien estará construyendo el Hotel Cullen.

Seguía metida en mis pensamientos cuando Edward dijo algo que me intereso.

-El dueño de Isla Esme, mejor dicho la dueña es mi Madre, fue un regalo de bodas, que mi padre le hizo para pasar su luna de miel.

-Wao ese es muy romántico, pero si este lugar es por así decirlo "un nidito de amor" ¿porque quieres convertirlo en un lugar transitado y hacer un Hotel en este lugar? – le dije mientras admiraba el lugar en el que habíamos desembarcado, era realmente hermoso.

-Esa es muy buena pregunta Isabela, la verdad nunca lo hubiera pensado, prometo hacerlo ahora.

-Está bien, y por favor dígame Bella, Isabela es muy formal.

-Muy bien Bella, Bella a mí también me gusta.

Empecé a mirar el camino por el que íbamos y realmente el lugar era hermoso.

-Bueno Bella, esta es tu habitación y al costado esta la mia, necesitas descansar por el largo viaje que hicimos, si necesitas algo o tienes hambre no dudes en utilizar la casa como si fuera tuya – me dijo mientras me enseñaba la casa.

-Entre en mi habitación, contaba con un baño dentro y un closet estaba decorada de colores rojos y rosas, ahora parece como si fuera hecha especialmente para mí y halla estado preparándola por meses, me imagino la habitación de Edward ya que fue lo único que no me enseño, imagine que sería en tonos grises o talvez azules.

Desempaque mis cosas en el gran pero gran closet que tenía la habitación y me di un baño, finalmente más relajada decidí que era mejor dormir, mañana quizá sea un día largo. El más largo de mi vida talvez.

NARRADOR POV

Edward estaba tentado en ir a ver como estaba Bella, él le había enseñado la casa y había cumplido con todo lo que tendría que ser un buen anfitrión, pero lo único que deseaba era tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su cama. Sabía que exactamente en este momento ella se encontraba en su habitación como minutos antes entro y la oyó en el baño, estaba tentado entrar pero algo dentro de él decía que Bella no caería tan fácil como muchas mujeres que ha tenido, que con ella tendrá que hacer uso del lado amable, paciente y extremadamente educado que le enseño ser su madre, pue Isabela Swan era definitivamente una mujer con la que estaba seguro no solo quería tener una aventura, sino algo más que eso. Quizás un felices por siempre ¿Quién sabe?

Por otro lado Bella decidió descansar sin embargo el saber que Edward estaba a solo unos metros de ella no hacia fácil todo a su alrededor, estaba nerviosa desde que entre a ducharle y puede asegurar de que escucho a alguien fuera de su puerta pero atribuyo la sensación y el supuesto ruido al cansancio de los días y lo sucedido tan rápido de las últimas horas, Además ¿sería capaz Edward Cullen de fijarse en ella?, la respuesta según ella era un rotundo No, él tiene novia y eventualmente ella se considera una mujer simple para el dios griego que es el.

Y así mientras ella deseaba ella lo deseaba aún más pero ninguno de los dos lo sabía, será que ¿algún día lo sepan? O ¿nunca lo sabrán?

Quién sabe, quizás suceda, quizás no.

EDWARD POV

El sol entraba por la ventana, a toda costa quería que me levante, era una lucha interminable, yo no quería levantarme pero mi estómago rugió al mismo tiempo que lo nariz olio café recién hecho y algo más que no supe descifrar.

Revise el reloj de mesa antes de ir al baño y era muy pero muy temprano, al salir de la habitación vi la puerta de Bella abierta, ¿entro o no entro?, la curiosidad me gano, por dentro el bien y el mal debatían en entrar o no pero lo hice.

-¿Puedo saber que buscas Edward? – maldición me atrapo, tenía tenia que no hacerle caso al bien.

-Oh, solo la buscaba pero usted no respondía, estaba empezando a creer que había escapado, pensé en mirar por la ventana a ver si estabas nadando de regreso.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja – me encanto escucharla sonreír – muy gracioso Edward – ame como se escuchó mi nombre salir de sus labios y fue en ese entonces donde me acerque y solo quise besarla, besarla más y más, la estaba besando con ternura con pasión, con amor y nada más que amor puro, esperando a que ella se dé cuenta y siente todo el amor que le estaba dando y trasmitiendo a través de ese beso.

-El desayuno – dijo ella a dura penas separándose de mí.

-El desayuno puede esperar Bella.

-Señor Cullen le pido que me respete, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes y de verdad no quiero tener que volver a reaccionar – dijo enseñándome su mano y recordé aquel primer beso que le di y su mano estampada en mi mejilla.

-Ahora vuelvo a ser el "Señor Cullen" – dije sonriendo, no podía creer como me sorprende esta mujer – uhm pero si huele tan rico por aquí, que al si vamos por ese desayuno, solo espero no morir de envenenamiento.

-No seas chistoso Edward, no te envenenaría, deja mucha evidencia.

Me agarro de sorpresa su comentario, se dio vuelta y solo pude seguirla todo embobado.

…

Los días pasaban y salía de casa solo para aparentar que el problema era muy pero muy grave, la excusa que había utilizado para traer a Bella hasta aquí se estaba desvaneciendo, necesitaba algo más y se me ocurrió una idea.

Los días que salía de casa las pasaba por los alrededores de la Isla Esme, tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar y conversar conmigo mismo y la naturaleza sobre si de verdad quiero destruirla y convertir este "Nidito de amor" de mis padre y que ahora si o si será el mío en un lugar vacacional o de turismo, ¿sería capaz de destruirlo?

Pero claro esta que esta maravilla no se puede quedar sin descubrir, entre tantos días y semanas que he pasado aquí con Bella nuestra comunicación se ha fluido más y poco a poco pasamos desayunos, almuerzos y cenas juntos, esta mujer cocina excelente e incluso le he demostrado que yo también puedo hacerlo claro que mi especialidad son las pastas. Y así recuerdo el último fin de semana, cuando ella me reto a que no podía cocinar por simplemente ser un hombre.

 _-Vamos Bella prueba mi pasta, miras el plato como si fuera una bomba, tu misma dijiste que envenenar deja muchas pruebas – le dije riéndome._

 _-Si muy chistoso Edward – miro el plato una vez más y dijo – si muero aquí mismo será tu culpa – agarro el tenedor, lo metió al plato, al segundo lo único que vi fue como abrió sus ojos grandes muy grandes de par a par._

 _-Todo bien Bella, ¿Te gusto verdad? – pude ver en sus ojos y la amplia sonrisa que me mostro que le gusto, no, mejor dicho le encanto mi pasta._

 _-Muy bien ahora puedo decir que si algún día caen los negocios podrías poner un restaurante – sonrió – esta delicioso Edward, dijo sonriendo y comiendo aún más._

Y así fue como paso ese día, gane la apuesta y ella tuvo que lavar los trastes durante una semana, y ahora estoy aquí supuestamente arreglando los problemas que tiene la empresa mientras ella está en casa al tanto de todo lo relacionado con el puesto que dejamos en New York, Jasper empieza a sospechar sobre la verdadera razón por la que estamos en Isla Esme y Emmet esta simplemente normal, claro excluyendo el hecho de que me tiene arto con el tema de la chica rubia que se encuentra en la Suite, según el ella me engaña pues para junto a un chico peli rojo, que no debería seguir teniéndola ahí y mucho menos quererla. A veces solo me rio por sus ocurrencias y otras estoy tan arto del tema que quisiera decirle que es mi hermana.

Me empieza a gustar este lugar, la magia que hay en este lugar es hermosa, en el tiempo que he pasado aquí he movido muchas cosas sobre el plan original del Hotel Cullen aquí, aleje la construcción de mi casa y de muchos lugares hermosos llenos de naturaleza pura, que más adelante planeo usarlos como atracción a esta Isla.

…

Ha pasado ya casi más de un mes desde nuestra llegada, el movimiento d material y la comprobación de tierra del nuevo lugar donde se llevara a cabo la construcción fue realizada, Bella exigió su presencia y al parecer está contenta con mi decisión, ya que ella influyo mucho en casi todo, el resto del crédito se lo dejo a la naturaleza, ya que mi tiempo con ella simplemente agilizo todas las cosas.

Hoy espero que todo lo relacionado con mi relación de amistad con Bella cambie, hasta ahora no he vuelto a besarla desde el día que llegamos, realmente siento y sé que nuestra relación va más allá de la amistad. Quiero y deseo que todo cambie, tenerla cerca de mí poco a poco me está acabando, quiero que eso suceda y sé que voy a lograrlo.

Al despertar hice el desayuno, hoy la sorprendería y lograría calentar su corazón, tenía preparado el día perfecto para ambos.

-Buenos días que huele tan rico – la escuche decir y justo acababa de servir la mesa.

-Buenos días señorita, lo que huele tan rico puedo ser yo – le dije sonriendo.

-Creo que encontré que huele tan rico – dijo señalando la mesa – Ow Edward que rico, Dios tengo un hambre, se podía oler todo desde arriba.

-Hay Bella tu siempre teniendo hambre, que te parece si nos sentamos a desayunar hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo y uf pasaremos un día estresante – le dije sonriendo pues era una mentira.

-Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, ayer te escuche decir que hoy sería un día genial, pensé que tenías preparado otra cosa.

-No señorita, hoy será un día de trabajo, iremos a un lugar que aún no has conocido y tenemos cosas sobre el Hotel Cullen que hacer ahí, sin embargo por el camino podemos descansar, será mejor que lleves ropa de baño.

-Muy bien no discutiré nada, la última vez la pase entre papeles y papeles sobre la construcción – y era así, recordé que hace una semana trate de hacer esta sorpresa pero Bella arruino todo, me enoje tanto que le di mucho trabajo.

Cuando ella se fue a alistar desde la cocina le grite – Bella ponte algo cómodo, caminaremos muchoooo – y así poco a poco casi todo estaba listo.

¿A dónde la llevaría? – pues es una sorpresa.

…

-Edward, ¿falta mucho? – Dijo sentándose sobre una roca – estoy cansada, creo que vamos caminando un año.

-Hay mujer floja, si recién vamos – mire mi reloj – cierto hemos caminado mucho dije sonriendo, pues ya habíamos llegado a la primera parada – que tal que descansamos un poco Bella, mira ven por aquí – dije moviendo las ramas de unos arbustos para descubrir una hermosa cascada.

-Wao esto es hermoso – dijo mirándome – ahora si entendí el hecho de que traiga ropa de baño – dijo feliz y corriendo hacia el agua.

-Yo también estoy feliz de que me hicieras caso – dije mirándola mientras se descambiaba para darle vida a ella con un mini-diminuto Bikini color rojo, me quede atontado mirándola hasta que ella dijo – Edward ven el agua esta deliciosa.

Estábamos disfrutando del paisaje, del agua y del rico pero rico sol que había por este lugar, lo había descubierto un día que supuestamente estaba trabajando fuera de casa para tener la excusa de quedarnos aún más tiempo, este hermoso lugar perfecto para bañarse en un día de sol y con la caminata que hemos pasado fue el que me ayudo a decidirme de reubicar el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el Hotel Cullen.

Se encontraba en medio de tan hermosa Isla, muy mejor el hotel como a la vez muy lejos de mi casa.

Ocultar el nidito de amor y este lugar de El Hotel Cullen fue la mejor decisión que he tomado pues para llegar a este lugar tendrías que pasar muchos pero muchos días de largar caminatas, eso me alegraba pues sería solo nuestro.

Suena egoísta pero no quiero a nade rondando por mi casa o este lugar cuando le haga el amor a Bella. Porque sé que será mía.

-Bella es hora de irnos, ¿no te ha cansado ya del agua? – Ella seguía nadando mientras yo veía el reloj, se haría tarde para mi otra sorpresa y el encargado debe tener todo listo.

-No sea así, esta delicioso – dijo aun en el agua.

-Volveremos otro día anda que tenemos que seguir.

…

Ya faltaba poco menos de unos minutos para llegar, vi cómo se apagaba la sonrisa de Bella cuando apareció ante ella EL Hotel Cullen. Era más que obvio que después de un día de excursión no quiera trabajo, pero lo que ella nos sabe es que hoy no sería un día de trabajo.

La construcción del Hotel Cullen a pesar del retraso que paso gracias al cambio de lugar y todo, estaba casi terminada pues lo único que faltaba era los últimos pisos y la apertura estaría lista y acta para todo público.

Cuenta con restaurante, piscina, tiendas exclusivas, gimnasio, centro de juegos para niños y adultos (esta fue idea de Emmet) y claro lo mejor la atención será de primera.

Y esta era mi sorpresa, Bella aun no lo sabe pero llego un chef a hacer nuestra cena, lo primero que quería era pedirle matrimonio pero no, no creo que sea lo mejor, no quiero que me diga que no así que hoy le pediré ser mi novia.

-Edward llegamos tarde no hay nadie, todo está apagado – dijo ella agarrándome la mano – me da miedo.

-Amo que tengas miedo – le dije riéndome, ella trato de soltarse pero no la deje.

-No seas chistoso, ve a ver si hay alguien, no mejor no me dejes sola, vamos a ver juntos.

Caminamos por el pasillo y a lo lejos se reflejó una luz, ella curiosa avanzo y había un camino de velas, pude ver su rostro, vi confusión y emoción.

-Vamos Bella avancemos – seguimos el camino de velas y esta terminaba en una mesa para dos bien vestida - ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?

-Es, esto es hermoso, gracias – dijo y la vi sonrojarse.

-Ven cenemos, ya está oscureciendo porque un pato se quería quedar en el agua – dije y ella puso una cara graciosa.

…

Al terminar de cenar, ella se puso muy nerviosa y viendo cada movimiento mío, ¿Acaso pensara que soy un asesino en serie?

-Bella me escuchase – le dije y ella me prestó atención – Te decía que te tengo una sorpresa.

Entonces me levante y traje el postre – Mira Bella, espero que te guste – levante la tapa de la bandeja y junto a un rico Bizcocho de chocolate había una caja de terciopelo – Ábrelo Bella.

-Ow Edward es hermoso – dijo viendo la cadena junto a un dije de corazón.

-Bella, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, te has convertido en mi amiga, hermana, compañera, eres más de lo que merezco o pueda necesitar, hoy quiero pedirte que seas mi novia formalmente – estaba nervioso, Bella me miraba con una sonrisa, miraba el collar entre mis manos, se demoró mucho en decidir, estaba por dándome por vencido cuando se levantó, me abrazo y dijo – Si, Edward quiero ser tu novia.

 _ **Hola, espero les guste la historia.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


End file.
